Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Who are you RPing?) Leaf began to treat Achilles wounds, and I treated Nike's. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Barn, he has travelled and knows more) Barn watched Leaf. She was the best healing cat he knew. Prickl ar 00:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person) Leaf wraped Achilles' leg wound in cobwebs. "You're lucky," she started. "If it had wounded your leg a liittle more to the right, it would've torn your Achilles Tendon." Leaf smiled and started to giggle slightly. Achilles rolled his eyes and said "It isn't that funny." "It's funny because it's ironic," purred Leaf. Achilles rolled his eyes again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (haha) Barn ate a small rat and fell asleep. He made sure to keep watch once in a while to make sure it Achlys wasn't going to attack. Prickl ar {C}16:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I caught a mouse for Eurydice and I to share. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Barn got up in the morning and tried to stand up. His leg was slowly getting better. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He turned to the shadows only to see a figure dissapear. He decided to tell Orpheus. Orpheus should know everything fishy that was going on. Prickl ar {C}17:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw Barn in his nest, but he seemed very conserned. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "She was right there a few moments ago. We better watch out!" I mewed not taking my light green eyes off of the shadows. Prickl ar {C}17:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly the shadows formed a figure and I could see Achlys' eyes staring right at me, "O-Orpheus!" I whispered and felt cold and scared. Prickl ar {C}00:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" I asked ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "She is there!" My cry barely escaped my mouth before I felt claws raking down my tail. Prickl ar {C}02:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (She is my RP cat, so can I control when she attacks, because I do have a stratagy for when she ambushes cats :)) "Slither," I said. "That's a rat, not Achlys." I slashed at the tiny rodent and it vanished into a trash can. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry. It's barn not slither :)) "Ah, I keep seeing things!" Barn muttered. Prickl ar 19:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) (Rping in third person) "Are you O.K?" asked Orpheus to Barn. Paris and Slither made their way to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" Slither meowed. "I'm okay." Barn replied. (We can rp the TPOSS RP cats, here right?) Prickl ar 20:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) (Rping Paris) "Do you want to go inside the camp, or wait out here?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I want to," Slither mewed, 'Find feather." Prickl ar {C}20:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and we padded into camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Feather lying down to rest. Prickl ar {C}20:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Paris! Slither!" said Mink and Shark as they happily ran up to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Shark, Mink!" I purred at play-fought then. Prickl ar {C}21:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mink let out a purr. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Milkweed?" I asked. Prickl ar {C}21:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Over here!" said Mink. We followed the she-kit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Milkweed and ran to her. Prickl ar {C}21:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Slither!" she said. I followed Slither. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Milkweed?" I called. Prickl ar {C}21:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "It's good to see you and Paris again," she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "We wouldn't stay long, with Achlys running around," I mewed. Prickl ar {C}21:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," she said. "Paris!" said a voice. I turned around to see Nike run up to me. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nike?! How do you know Paris?" I asked. Prickl ar {C}21:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "He taught me how to fight, and um, how..." she trailed off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ah," I replied. Prickl ar {C}22:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "But why are you here?" asked Milkweed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Feather pricked his ears. "Slither!" he crid with joy. He bounded over to her. "I missed you!" he purred. Flood padded over to her cousin. "Sorry, he really missed you." she muttered. Feather flicked his tail in annouyence. "Don't mind her. H-how have you been?" asked Feather. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I have been well- except for when I was hanging out with Achlys!" I purred to Feather and gave him a lick between the ears. Prickl ar {C}21:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "No beautiful cat like you diserves to hang out with that Achlys cat thing!" purred Feather, he liked Slither's forehead. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Slither purred then backed away her eyes full of grief. "I must leave soon, Feather," She whispered. Prickl ar 21:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "w-Why? H-Have you met a new tom?" asked Feathre, with grief in his voice. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "No!" She replied, without a doubt. "I cannot stay in this world, I died." Slither murmured and huddled close to him. Prickl ar 22:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I know. Which makes me not want to take a living breath anymore." murmured Feather, curling his tail around his mate. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I padded away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hydra said-" Slither cut herself off, She couldn't tell Feather he would die soon! Prickl ar {C}22:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "what she say? She's just plain onl crazy!" mewed Feather, licking Slither's head. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} I walked around the camp. Everything was the same as when I had left it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, she is crazy!" I mewed trying to convince myself. Prickl ar 22:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I sat down. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Paris on te side lines. "Should we go back?" I asked him. `Prickl ar 22:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I mean, go back to the place of starry skies," I replied. Prickl ar 23:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "But we just got here," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "I thought you might have wanted to go back," I explained before going back to Feather and the others. Prickl ar 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and padded out of the alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "So do you want to go or not?" I called after him. I had not understanded what that nod was. Prickl ar 00:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Er," I said as I turned around. "Well, you see, I don't know how to go back..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "What!"I almost screamed but kept my voice low. "You don't know how to go back?" Prickl ar 00:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "No, remember, Dusk picked me up when after I changed Feather's personality," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well Hydra does it!" I hissed. I wasn't mad at Paris. Prickl ar 00:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not Hydra. And besides," My voice fell to a whisper. "She creeps me out." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Slither padded up to Paris and whispered in his ear (NO ONE could hear!) "Yeah, I know, right!" Prickl ar 00:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe Eurydice knows," I suggested. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Hopefully!" I replied and padded over to her, along with Paris. Prickl ar 00:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eurydice was talking to Orpheus and Icy when we arived. "Oh, hi Paris and Slither," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Hi.." I trailed off and looked to Paris for help. Prickl ar 01:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction